Angel precure
The story is based after the events of wedding peach but soon the devils are attacking again with new enimies has come to distory earth soon a new set of heros of heaven the rare and legendary angels called the precure must fight and save to world Characters Precure Ichigo Sakiyama Cure Rose/Cure Precious Ichigo is a 15 year old she is bight and cheerful girl she can be very clumsily is always late for class and often daydreams is really good at getting into trouble Ichigo's parents died in a fire years ago she now lives with her grandmother and grandfather and her three siblings (Ichigo turns to Cure Rose and her theme color is pink and her power is love) Suzuko Mizuno Cure Plumeria/Cure Oracle Suzuko is a 15 year old she is always clam and quiet girl she can be very strict on studying when Suzuko was a child she was always bullied by other girls in her class because how shy she was Suzuko always loves reading stories and fairy tails her favorite being the little mermaid because of the ocean she loves going to the beach. She is the president of the art club (Suzuko turns to Cure Plumeria her theme color is blue and her power is water) Mei Rankawa Cure Orchid/Cure Glitter Mei is a 10 year old and she is the youngest of all the precure she is very cute personality Mei always love helping others mei comes from a rich family her father owns one of the best company's in japan Mei is really good at ballet and dance and won many awards Mei has s older brother called Yuki (Mei turns to Cure Orchid her color is green and her power is the moon) Asuka Yoshido Cure Violet/Cure Lilac Asuka is a 13 year old first year middle school girl Asuka is a pure angle from the angle world when her home was attacked she was sent to earth by her mother to find the precure she appeared in episode 4 her personality is hard working kind and a bit of a tomboy sense of humor asuka is really good at sports she plays netball, tennis and gymnastics (Asuka becomes Cure Violet her color is reddish purple and her power is feelings) Ayame Murasaki Cure Iris Ayame is a 17 year old high school girl and the oldest of the precure Ayame is also a angel she was in the first angel wars that lasted 100 years she came to earth to defeat hatred and restore her home Ayames is very clam and talented she is the smartest girl in the school people call her miss Ayame of her charm and beauty at first she was a little cold to the precure and slowly opens up Ayame first appears in epsiode 24 (Ayeme becomes Cure Iris her color is navy and her power is magic) Kikuya Hoshino Cure Chrysanthemum Kikuya was an average 15 year old teenager when she finds out that she is a princess of a another world called star kingdom her parents sent her to earth as baby to have a normal life and raised by adoptive parents her home was attacked by queen kagami and tuned star kingdom to mirror kingdom Kikuya's parents fell in a forever sleep. Kikiuya is a kind social girl who can be shy at times she loves helping people in need when she was 15 her family moved to taiyou machi and transferred to taiyou middle school and meets Ichigo and becomes friends Kikuya reveals to have a fear of spiders ( Kikuya becomes Cure Chrysanthemum her theme color is yellow and her power is the stars) Mascots JAMA-p is a former devil that was reborn a long time ago after the war he was sent back to the land of angels then years later he was sent back to earth to find the precure and save his home Flare is a dog looking fairy she is very childish and very cute she came form the land of angels to go to earth Starry flares older sister a yellow dog looking fairy she is very serous and strict on flare Shinju The lost pixie hope that are protected by the precure and soon becomes asuka's partner in season 2 Sora a blue rabbit dog fairy she is the youngest fairy she is very shy and a cry baby and once a protector of star kingdom Season One The angel world is under is great threat and a battle has began hatred is looking for Shinju the pixie of hope queen Aphrodite sends jama p and two other fairies must find the precure to stop king demon and his devils from destroying the earth. Season Two New threat has come to earth again this time the precure have to be strong as ever the kagami the queen of the mirror kingdom wants the sky crystals to make the world to forever sorrow cure rose,cure plumeria,cure orchid,cure violet,cure iris and cure chrysanthemum (the newest member of the precure) must find the sky crystals to save star kingdom. Hatred Devilend- the main monter that the villans summons to attack the precure King demon- the king of the devils and the main villan that want to turn the world to hate Xron-the first villan that first apperes in epsiode 1 he is very moody and gets angery easily he gets defected in epsiode 11 by cure rose,cure plumeria,cure ochid,cure violet using angel action Carbon-is the scecond villan to first apperes in epsiode 3 carbon is similar to his older brother xron he is also moody and gets angery easily but he respects demon more he gets defected in epsiode 47 by cure plumeria in her super power up using ocean symphony Neon- is a cat looking villan she is very ladylike,slfish and hates getting her clothes dirty she get defected in epsiode 47 by cure violet using her super power up using morning symphony Lead and Zinc- are the ony twins in the series the first apperd in epsiode 22 atacking the city they get deafted in epsiode 47 by cure orchid using her super power up using solar symphony Mirror kingdom Queen kagami -the evil queen of the mirror kingdom she want to turn the future to despair and turn every last love wave to hatred Category:User: Sailormoon599 Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime